


Sunlight 阳光

by bellacatbee, melnakuru



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor只需要很简单的事情就可以快乐——性，食物和睡眠。Loki有着复杂得多的需求，但他们都需要彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight 阳光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324699) by [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee). 



有很多事情都 会让Loki感到羞愧。他在战斗中对诡计和魔法的依赖，和真正的战士相差那么远；他苍白的身体，看上去总是病恹恹的而不是像其他人一样灿烂的金色。有很多 事情都可以让他感到羞愧，但并不包括他胯间的瘀痕，他兄长的手指留下的痕迹，就在Thor撞进他体内时抓住他的地方。他可以把它们藏起来，但Loki挺喜 欢这些斑驳的青紫色印迹的。更何况，除了他自己和Thor以外没有人会看见他的裸体，而他哥哥可不介意。

浴 池中的水很温暖，能消解他身上的酸痛感，而且这么晚了没人会来。他浑身赤裸，衣服放在一边，让水冲走了白天所有的污浊，所有恶意的讥讽，所有耳语，所有告 诉他没人想要或需要他的眼神。他也洗掉了那些好的东西，Thor印在他肩上的吻的感觉，他兄长留在他体内的种子。Thor已经上无法被藏在Loki阴暗卧 室中的性满足了。在阳光下的性，在花园里或是他哥哥当时决定的任何地方融化在Thor的怀抱中，对Loki来说依然是崭新的体验，他发觉自己很害怕。总有 一日会有人看见他们。在这还是秘密，藏在墙后，只有他们两人知道的时候Loki还能理解。他是肮脏的，Thor和他做的事情是肮脏的。那属于夜晚，就像 Loki本人一样。在白天这么做并不安全。可是Thor觉得他们之间有比性更多的东西。

浴室的门被撞开了，Loki猛然沉入水下，感到水没过头部，诅咒着自己怎能如此不小心。他现在疏忽的太经常了。这都是Thor的错。门被关上的回音就算在水下也能听见，他看着那扭曲的影像在水边踱步，意识到这是自己的哥哥之后他浮了上来。

“你不在房间里。”Thor怒气冲冲地对他冒出水面的脑袋说，Loki耸了耸肩。

“我可不知道我一切行动都得向你报告，哥哥。”他说。Thor的脸色沉了下来。

“我是来找你的…”他不自在地说，Loki无法抑制住自己大笑出声。

“你想要个温暖的身体操一发，而我在你需要的时候不在你身边？可怜的Thor啊，就是说我失责了呢。”他说，腿一蹬向后游去，看着Thor脸上出现了不安的神色。

“那不是…”他开口，但Loki迅速打断了他。

“我不是你的娼妓吗？你不会在方便的时候随意使用我吗？我身上还有你的痕迹呢，哥哥。你不能否认你享用我的时候可相当精力充沛。”他站起身来，水珠从身上 滴下来，缓缓转身展示出身上的痕迹——肩膀上的齿痕，胯部和大腿上的瘀青，甚至Thor的阴茎之前侵入的依然泛红翻出的穴口。“如果你是来再用我一次的那 就来吧。”他弯下腰去，手臂撑住池边，张开双腿找到一个合适的角度。“因为之前那次我大概还够湿呢。”

他身后传来抽气声，然后是扑通一下，水被溅到了他身上，Thor也跳进了池子里。Loki以为接下来就感到疼痛，以为Thor会侵入他，但没预料到会被Thor一把抱住。他的兄长还穿着衣服呢，但现在已经湿透了，他把Loki搂在胸口，就算他挣扎也不肯放手。

“你觉得你是我的娼妓？”他问，眼里闪烁着怒火，“你绝不是那样的人。你是我心爱的人。如果你允许的话我会和你一起站到所有人面前。”

Loki 努力想要挣开，但Thor完全不肯放手，他终于软在了他怀里，瞪着自己水中的下半身——如此苍白，如此无力，甚至不能自己从哥哥手中挣脱。“我知道你会这 么做，”他安静地说。Thor完全会做出这种事来，因为他是个白痴。“但我还会是那个勾引了你，让你堕落的人。”

“是我来找你的…”

“而你才是天之骄子。没人会那样理解的！我…”

“很美。”Thor一边说一边吻上他肩膀。Loki叹了口气，暂时认输靠入了兄长怀里。Thor永远都理解不了为什么他们不能在一起，为什么人们绝不会接 受他们。他们是兄弟。这并没有Thor以为的那么简单。一定会有人指责的，他们之间发生的事情必须要怪在谁头上，而这怪罪一定会落在Loki身上。他肯定 对Thor下了什么魔咒，肯定混乱了他的思维，让他渴望男人，尤其是自己的弟弟。Loki不管说什么都不可能让任何人改变主意的。他的哥哥头脑简单，很容 易被人控制，虽然Loki从未试着为了自己的快乐而控制过Thor。

他只是单纯地看着Thor自惭形愧而已。是Thor，冥顽不灵并觉得自己想要的一切都是正确的Thor，把Loki自己也害怕的幻想变成了真实。

“Thor…”他耳语，试图在兄长的怀抱中转身好能吻到他。Thor的手抬了起来，捧住他下巴强行把他的头转了过来。这个吻很粗暴，就好像Thor在责备 他，因为就算是只有片刻，但Loki居然相信了他对他的爱不是纯净的。Loki本来会相信他的，如果没有感到了Thor硬邦邦地顶在他身后的话。

“弟弟，拜托了。”Thor低沉地说，显然因为自己的勃起感到羞愧，Loki贴在他唇上笑了。不管Thor信誓旦旦多少他都是个习惯的奴隶。他没法触碰 Loki却不追求更亲密的接触。在这点上他完全是个野兽——他需要性、睡眠和食物来保持快乐。他没什么内涵，没有什么隐藏的深度，而Loki觉得这就是他 最让人耳目一新的地方。他的兄长不会对他藏有秘密，不会口是心非。他的欲望就像他的爱一样纯洁，完完全全集中在Loki身上。他对Thor的影响力能让他 沉醉，但同时也危险。Thor能轻易破坏掉他。他不考虑后果的爱可以毁灭Loki。

Loki 在Thor把他的腰按下去的时候腿微微颤抖。在Thor两根手指推进他体内时他死死盯着自己紧抓着池边的手指，指节都发白了。什么能让他的进入更加容易一 些的东西都没有，不管Loki之前怎么自称还湿着，那些东西都已经被洗掉了。他的身体依然接受了那些手指，甚至是恳求着它们，Loki无法抑制地恨着自己 如此迅速就对Thor的触碰起了反应，阴茎已经扬了起来。疼痛完全没有消减他的感官。

手 指很快就被抽出了，Loki咬住嘴唇阻止自己因为失去它们而呜咽出声。他不会让Thor得到这种满足感的，但片刻之后他兄长阴茎粗大的头部就顶在了他入口 处，Loki没法抑制住自己的喊声了，这次则是因为Thor强行插进来的疼痛。他的哥哥以手捂住他的嘴，他狠狠咬了下去，因为Thor发出的痛呼而感到一 丝快意。

“你是干的。”Thor说，就好像他刚才指奸他的时候没发现一样，Loki断然地向后挺去。他知道Thor还是会喜欢的。他能感到哥哥的阴茎在体内膨胀充 满了自己，知道自己第二天会疼一整天，很有可能下不了床，Thor会一直道歉。但他还会想要他，他一直都想要他，但可能那样他就会温柔起来，会用舌头打开 Loki的身体，舔弄他的洞口直到Loki气喘吁吁筋疲力竭了才插进去。他自己在Thor侵入时萎下去了的阴茎因为想到这里重新硬了起来。

Thor 的手依然捂在他嘴上，捂住了所有的声音，除了他在Loki体内进出时皮肤拍上皮肤的撞击声，Loki啮咬着他，不想让Thor觉得他喜欢这样被压制静音的 感觉。但他滴滴答答极度渴求的阴茎表现出来的意思可完全不同。Thor加快了速度，冲撞力道更大了，以身体覆盖住Loki的，紧紧抱住自己的弟弟重新填满 他，高潮时发出的呻吟声让Loki一直颤抖到心底。他是唯一一个能让Thor发出这种声音的人，唯一一个听到过Thor在激情中的声音的人。这念头把他推 过了边缘，让他也射了出来。

Loki颤抖着，已经无法独自站稳了，膝盖发软，手指放开了池边滑入池水包容的浪波中，但Thor接住了他，依然深深埋在他体内。他从Loki嘴上移开了手，Loki叹了口气，“我很累了。”他说，斗志全无。Thor把他抱了起来，搂在自己依然穿着衣服的胸口。

“我把你抱回去。”他说，而Loki甚至没抗议。他们在挑战命运，他知道不可避免的结局会是怎样，但就这一次，以Thor的方式相信一切都不会改变也很美好。能相信他们可以并肩走在阳光下会很美好。


End file.
